Dalton Status
by CasperGhost
Summary: Everyone has a rank, upon entering high school you are sorted into different sections and that determines your standing. Follow 3 boys as they struggletheir way through Dalton trying desperately to get somewhere and find someone to love despite their rank. Couples: Niff, Huntbastian and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, new story. I am sorry that I haven't updated my others if you read those, I a trying, but at the moment I am a little lost for inspiration. This idea popped into my head and I had to start writing. I have 3 chapters written but I want to have at least one chapter ready each time I post a chapter. I will try and update weekly if not more, but I do have school and it is a little busy right now. The next one will probably be up on Wednesday but I will see how it goes.

Couples in this story: Main couples are in** Bold, **OCs are in (brackets)

**Niff**

**Huntbastian**

**Adam and (Caolan)**

Wert

Thad and (Rhys)

Trent and (Seth)

David and (Cadyn)

Ethan and (Morgan)

Evan and (Elliot)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything recognised. I do not own Ethan or Evan who belong to CpCoulter. However all OCs belong to me._

* * *

-Sebastian p.o.v-

I dragged my trunk along the pathway towards the safety of the Omega house. Boys, all of higher ranks bumped into me as they too hauled pieces of luggage around. This is my third year at Dalton Academy and I am so glad to be back. I pushed the large, oak door open and stumbled into the hallway of the boarding house. I sank down to the floor, my back pressed against the door, revelling in the calm quiet of the omega boarding house; finally allowing myself to relax. There are only 5 of us omegas in the whole of Dalton. We are very rare and so to even have 5 of us is quite a significant feat.

I hopped up from my position once I felt suitably calmed and collected. I grabbed my trunk and continued to lug it down the hallway towards the communal bedroom. Due to the miniscule number of us, we all share a bedroom. The two seniors were already there and both turned, smiling, as I entered the room: Beau and Thomas. I hugged them both tight; we are all very close and so we are more like family than just being friends. It is especially important for us to have this relationship with each other because it is very difficult, due to our rank, to make friends outside of each other. Soon Hayden, now a sophomore, arrived. He came bounding into the room, a scowl plastered on his face,

"Just because we are omegas doesn't mean that they can shove me out of the way!" We all sighed knowing exactly how he was feeling. We all go through it; we often get pushed around simply because of our rank.

I was drawn from my thoughts as they were interrupted by the lanky, blonde who I call my best friend. He had quite literally jumped on me and I found myself sprawled on the floor, flat on my back, with him clinging tightly to me; his arms round my waist. I chuckled along with the others and hugged Jeff tight before shoving him off, standing up and dusting myself off.

Soon enough it was time for the freshman's ceremony. The ceremony is where all of the freshman are presented their ranks and sorted into the sectors. They took the tests this summer and the ceremony will decide the path of their future. The five of us shuffled into our tiny sector between the Alpha section and the Delta section. In some ways we all hoped that there would be no omega or omegas this year. This is mainly because when they are sorted omegas are always the last to be sorted and it is horrible being left in front of everyone basically alone. We all remember Hayden last year; he had been in floods of tears when he reached us during the ceremony.

While the entire freshman population were being assembled I looked up at the Alpha section. My gaze fell upon Hunter Clarington: junior and Alpha. He is gorgeous. I broke my staring gaze before I was caught and looked round at Jeff. Jeff was gazing at the Beta section. He knows about my crush on Hunter and I know about his crush on Nicholas Duval who is a junior the same as Hunter and us but he is a Beta. I shook Jeff from his daze as Mr Dalton, the headmaster, made his way onto the stage.

"I just want to say welcome to our new students and welcome back to all of the returning pupils. I hope you have all had a good summer and I also hope that you are all prepared for the new school year. Now let us begin sorting our new students…"

At this point everything became tense. He started with the Alphas. He read the names out and a group of about 25 boys joined the Alphas to cheers and applause. Next were the Betas, around 40boys left the middle and joined the Beta sector. After them came the Kappas, they were the largest sector and also took around 60 new boys as they were read out. Around 50 boys were left standing in the middle all of them looking rather nervous. Mr Dalton began to read out the names and one by one the boys file towards the Delta sector. There were only a few boys remaining and Mr Dalton was still reading. We were almost hopeful that nobody had to suffer this year. Yet our hope was diminished as Mr Dalton stopped reading, leaving what seemed to be the tiniest boy stood alone under everyone's gaze. We all noticed him flinch slightly as Mr Dalton's voice broke the silence once more,

"Omegas: Caolan Delafontaine."

The small boy reached us and his face was sheet white. We saw some of the Alphas and Deltas watching us in curiosity as the boy got to us. Tom pulled the tiny boy into his lap and proceeded to gently rub his back; trying to calm him down and soothe him just a little.

It wasn't soon enough when we were finally allowed to leave the hall, filing out slowly. Calo was clutching tightly to Tom's hand and was still a little pale. We all headed over to collect his things knowing from personal experience that he needed reassurance over anything at the moment. He only had a small suitcase and a single duffle bag. Beau grabbed the case and Hayden took the duffle. We headed back to our boarding house trying to dodge all the other boys milling around; Calo would feel safer and calmer there. One rule that really helps us as a group is that nobody, not even staff, can come into our boarding house without permission from us. Our boarding house is our sanctuary and having this rule means that they cannot violate the one place that we can always feel safe.

We showed Calo the whole house before we all settled down in the living area. Calo still had yet to utter a word and we were all slightly concerned by his apparent reluctance to speak. He cuddled close to Tom who was still holding his small hand. We each took the time to introduce ourselves to him trying to make it as easy and comfortable an environment as we could for him. He seemed to be beginning to relax and was even talking a little, granted it was barely a whisper but, it was progress.

There was a knock at the door and we all immediately tensed. The colour had drained, once again, from Calo's face and Tom instantly began uttering soothing words to him and pulled Calo's petite form onto his lap. Beau and I got up and headed to the front door. Beau opened it and we felt the wave of dominance instantly enter the house. I winced a little and looked up at the headmaster who, we both found, was smiling at us. Beau flicked the latch on the door and we both stepped outside. Mr Dalton instantly began to speak,

"How is he settling in?" I looked at Beau, who hesitated before speaking,

"He is okay sir, very nervous and unsure of himself but that is to be expected." Mr Dalton nodded and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Good, well I just wanted to inform you that Calo will be taking junior classes with you: Sebastian, and Jeffery. I will leave you to settle as I can see my presence is not something of a help here at the moment." We both nodded and smiled gratefully at him before he turned to leave; striding away with the confidence only an Alpha possesses.

We headed back inside and the other 4 looked up expectantly. I explained while Beau sank into the couch next to Tom and Calo,

"It was Mr Dalton; he just wanted to check that Calo was okay and inform us that he will be taking junior classes with me and Jeff." Calo looked up from his lap at the mention of his; he nodded at what I had told him and offered a small smile, a smile that I returned.

That night we all tumbled into bed, absolutely exhausted. We had all been slightly shocked by how tiny Calo actually was because his pyjamas seemed to swamp his tiny frame. He slept in the bed between Tom and Jeff and seemed to be quite comfortable considering everything that had happened. But anyways I just hope that tomorrow will be better than today for him because it really has not been the nicer of first days by anyone's standards.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, here you go...**

* * *

-Jeff p.o.v-

We started school the day after the ceremony. In the morning we all bundled into the rowdy cafeteria. Calo was clutching tightly onto my hand and I could see he was still very unsure of himself. Beau and Seb led the way through the crowds to our table. When Seb and I had first started here we didn't have a designated table and so we found meal times very difficult. Now we have our own table which is secluded slightly from the rest of the school. I sat with Calo at the table while the others braved the food queue; Seb was going to grab my food and Tom was doing the same for Calo. The only problem with our table is that it is in between the Alphas section and the Betas section, effectively leaving us trapped between the 2 most dominant groups in the school. I noticed that Calo seemed to be aware of this and it didn't really help him with his confidence.

The others finally returned laden down with trays of food and drink. Seb sat next to me and Tom sat the other side of Calo with Beau next to him and Hayden completing the circle between Beau and Seb. Having our circular table meant that we didn't have to focus on anything around us, it did however mean that we were quite easy targets for the other ranks to tease us. We had picked up our schedules that morning and I was talking to Seb about the various teachers we were going to have this year. We were so engrossed in our conversation about one of the teachers that we didn't notice some of the Betas hovering around us. It wasn't until we heard a small gasp that we both looked up. The whole cafeteria was silent. I looked to my left and saw little Calo covered in the icy red substance. Almost as quickly as it had gone silent everyone began to laugh. Calo was shivering, not only from the cold and I saw a few tears trail down his cheeks.

All 5 of us instantly sprang into action. Seb and I took one of Calo's arms each. Beau and Hayden went first fighting through the crowd of laughing students while Tom walked behind to reassure Calo that nobody would do anything else. We finally were free of the noisy crowd and swiftly headed back to the boarding house. Once we were through the door I sat down with Calo in my lap as everyone else began to fly around. Seb grabbed some towels and I helped Calo to peel his sopping wet jumper and shirt off. Tom had grabbed a cloth and began to attentively wipe Calo's sticky skin while Beau was using another cloth to clean his hair. Hayden had raced to get Calo a new shirt and one of the spare blazers that we had.

Soon enough he was clean, dry and dressed once again. He cuddled into my chest and I gently hugged him close. He shouldn't have had to deal with that, especially not after yesterday. Yet we all knew that this was only the start of what would happen this year, he would get used to it; we all have. We all heard the ring of the warning bell and I prompted Calo off my lap. We all set off together once everyone had grabbed their things. Due to our rank we don't share classes with anyone else. Lesson wise Alphas and Betas share classes, Kappas and Deltas also share classes. That leaves the 6 of us. Beau and Tom share classes because obviously they are both seniors. Hayden has one on one tuition as he is the only one in his year. After the news from Mr Dalton yesterday we know that Calo will be joining Seb and me in our classes. The only problem with having such isolated classes is that we often get lumbered with whichever teachers are free and so we don't really have regular teachers.

We reached our respective classrooms and Seb and I took Calo inside. Inside the classroom was our councillor. Liam is a Delta but he specialises in Omegas and because Calo is new he will be in a few of our lessons to ensure that Calo settles in. We sat down at the small table and waited. Soon the other 3 came filing into the room looking confused. We looked round at them trying to work out why they were there. Tom shrugged at us and we turned back to the front. Liam smiled at us all and stood up,

"Okay guys, I know you are probably confused but all will be explained. As you know, for the last couple of years your teaching has been very, well, mismatched. This year we are doing things differently. Over the summer we had lots of meetings about the Omega sector and it was decided that the teaching methods needed to change. Due to this the school has hired a few new tutors." He gestured to the door and 4 men came in all smiling brightly. We all tensed, unsure of the new people, however none of them exuded Alpha or Beta dominance so we were able to relax a little.

"Now these men are your tutors this year. Mr Darkes will teach you Chemistry, Physics and Maths. Mr Entwhistle will teach you English, Sociology and Religious Studies. Mr Twycross will teach you History, Geography and PSHE. Lastly Mr Benton will teach French, Additional language and Biology." It was nice to know that someone was at least taking some notice of us. "Now today it is mainly an independent day you will each be given a wallet with syllabuses and book lists. Today is just a day where you can sort everything out and get everything you need. You will need to collect all your books from the library but I don't want any of you going alone, understand?" We all nodded and he dismissed us; the new teachers following him out of the room.

We each picked up our own large paper wallet and started to sort through it all. I sorted everything into my folders before beginning to help Seb, who has never been the most organised of people. Once we were done we both looked up at Calo. He had a neat pile of folders next to him and was going through the History syllabus adding carefully labelled dividers into his folders. He looked up and blushed as he noticed us watching. I smiled encouragingly and said,

"Hey don't be embarrassed organisation is important, I am just glad that you already seem to have a system that works for you." He smiled a little and went back to his labelling.

Around 20 minutes later the 3 of us were making our way to the library to collect all our books. It was extremely busy and there were lots of queues to pick up books. WE decided to split the subjects and would each pick up 3 books from each of the subjects we went to. We agreed on a meeting place and I watched Calo head to the English queue looking a little uncomfortable. I kept an eye on him as the pile of books he was carrying had been building up. I was just signing for our History books when I heard a thud and jumped around. I saw Calo on the floor the books scattered all around him. I looked up to see who he had bumped into and felt the colour drain from my face as I saw it was a group of Alphas. I quickly signed for the History books and grabbed them before hurrying over.

However, to my complete and utter shock I heard the gentle voice,

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Let me help you. Hunt, Cade can you help me a second." I watched in disbelief as Adam Crawford and his best friends Hunter Clarington and Cadyn James, most popular boys in the school, began to help Calo pick up all the books which were on the floor. I grabbed Seb as he went to go forwards and stopped him. Adam led Calo, who was very pale and shaking a little, to a chair and sat him down. The three Alphas set the books in a pile on one of the tables before Hunter and Cadyn sat down and Adam knelt in front of Calo,

"Hey, are you okay?" Calo didn't respond and he looked like he was about to faint from nerves. Seb shook me off and rushed forwards. Adam stepped back as Seb crouched in front of Calo. The three Alphas stood looking a little worried. Seb pulled Calo up and sat down lowering him into his lap. He gently rubbed Calo's back trying to bring him back to the real world. I finally headed over and set my books down next to Calo's. Adam looked at me and asked,

"Is he okay? I am really sorry, I honestly didn't see him there, and I did not mean to hurt him or anything." I shook my head and replied quietly,

"Don't worry about it; he is very nervous anyway after yesterday and some other stuff that has happened. It couldn't be helped; thank-you for helping him though, most people here would have completely ignored him and kept on walking." All three Alphas frowned at this and I cringed a little. I glanced at Seb who looked relieved; Calo appeared to have come back from his panicked daze and was softly speaking to him. Seb softly said to mw,

"Jeff we need to take him out of here. " I nodded and looked hesitantly at the piles of books before looking back to Seb. He said,

"We will have to come back for them later, right now he is out top priority. " Hunter suddenly said,

"We can bring them if you need some help." Seb looked completely dazed; his long-time crush had offered to help us. I nodded,

"Really, would that be okay?" The three Alphas all made affirmative sounds and I stepped forwards to help Calo stand while Seb stood up supporting him from behind.

It was slightly surreal as we slowly made our way back to our classroom with the three Alphas following us. Liam saw Calo and immediately rushed out to help only to freeze as he saw the 3 boys who were with us. I shook my head at him before he could ask any questions. We sat Calo on the floor of our classroom and Seb stayed with him. The 3 Alphas set the books down and turned to me Adam said,

"I am really sorry, I didn't intend to hurt him or anything, is there anything else I can do." I was still in shock but managed to shake my head and speak,

"No, no don't worry about it. You have helped us enough. Thank-you." He smiled brightly and turned towards the door,

"Well, okay then. We will see you around them?" I nodded not really sure how to reply to that,

"Sure, I suppose."

The door closed behind us and I heard Seb sigh while I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding. Liam looked at me questioningly. I simply shrugged saying,

"Don't look at me; I was just as shocked and confused as you are."

That night when we settled into bed I thought back over what had happened today. It had been one of the oddest days, I must say and I am still baffled at how Adam and the other 2 acted because I have never seen Alphas act that way towards Omegas. Anyway, maybe it was going to get better, I mean we could only hope for it and their actions only helped that hope grow a little stronger.

* * *

**There you go... x x x**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. I know it is a bit confusing but everyting wll become clearer:)

* * *

-Sebastian p.o.v-

The next day our lessons properly started. Our first lesson was Biology with Mr Benton. He was the youngest of our new teachers and was of Delta rank. He was nice and relaxed and he made the subject interesting for us so that we didn't nod off and we actually learnt something. Both Jeff and I had been a little concerned about how Calo was going to keep up. However we had both been bowled over as he was clearly far more intelligent than we had originally thought; he seemed to know everything and it was a little unnerving when he and Mr Benton started to talk about something that Jeff and I had no idea about. Most people would have become annoyed by it but Calo and Mr Benton always took the time afterwards to explain to us what they were talking about and so we learnt far more than we had ever expected.

Over the course of the day we had all 4 of our teachers. Mr Twycross was a little eccentric but he was very funny and he was extremely passionate about his subject. He was a Kappa. Mr Entwhistle was rather peculiar but he was an extremely good teacher he was also a Kappa. We had had Mr Darkes last for math. We had expected some long and boring test to see where we were at. However to our surprise we found ourselves in an intense battle between the three of us. It was very enjoyable and we all learnt so much in the single hour lesson that we had with him and it was only at the end of the lesson that we found out that he was a Beta, he certainly didn't appear to be one and it was remarkable how comfortable we had all felt around him especially since we hadn't picked up the usual mannerisms of Betas when we first met him.

After all our lessons we headed back to the boarding house to change. We tended to, after lessons; all go down to the courts and track field even if we weren't planning on doing any sport. It was a nice evening and wasn't too cold so we all changed and headed there together. There were many groups of different ranks of students scattered around the track and courts. A few people were running laps and a mixed group of Alphas and Betas were running relay races in mixed teams. We all settled down to watch and I instantly noticed Hunter Clarington running full speed round the track. Calo was sat next to me and I felt him softly tap my arm,

"Why don't you say something to him Seb?" I smiled at the small figure beside me and pulled him onto my lap,

"I wish it was that simple Calo." He leant back against me his head lolling onto my shoulder. I then spotted Nick who was talking to Hunter and some of the others. I softly said,

"You see the guy over there, the shortish one with the brown hair, with the red shorts on?" Calo nodded, "Well that is the boy that Jeff has a crush on; his name is Nick." Calo nodded his eyes scanning the group.

We sat in silence for a little longer before Calo quietly suggested that we go run on the track. Hayden and Beau decided they would sit it out but the other 3 of us all obliged eagerly. I picked up the2 batons I had brought with me and said to Calo,

"What about a relay hmm?" He smiled and nodded saying softly,

"2 alternate laps each?" We all agreed. In the end Jeff and Tom were going to race against us. Tom and I would run the first and third laps while Calo and Jeff would run the second and fourth lap. Beau came over to start us off and then he supported Tom and Jeff while Hayden cheered on me and Calo.

Tom and I are pretty equally matched when it comes to running. I was a little worried about how Calo would fair against Jeff though because I know that Jeff is a fast runner plus the height advantage. I ran down the straight back to the start line and quickly passed Calo the baton. I looked around catching my breath ready for the next lap. I noticed that the group who had been running were watching us. I then turned round and was astonished at how fast Calo could run. He was at least 10 metres in front of Jeff and that distance was growing. He reached me again and I shot off maintaining the distance he had created.

When Calo crossed the finish line half a lap ahead of Jeff I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Calo that was amazing, how do you run that fast?" He blushed and hid his face as Jeff ran up panting. Tom handed him a bottle of water and chuckled saying,

"Looks like you finally have some competition Jeff." Jeff nodded still panting, his face flushed red,

"No kidding, Calo how do you do that?" Calo shrugged and then allowed himself to be enveloped in a hug by Beau and Hayden.

We all jumped a little as someone cleared their throat behind us. Calo shrank back towards me and Jeff as we all whipped round. Coach stood there watching us. He looked at Calo, who looked extraordinarily nervous,

"What is your name?" Calo looked like he was going to faint as he whispered,

"Calo sir." Coach nodded,

"Well, you have some talent there; I want to offer you a place on the track team. Obviously you will have to try out meaning running against boys in other ranks. What do you say?" Calo looked round at us for some kind of guidance. We all gave him encouraging looks and he looked back at coach and nodded. A grin broke out on Coach's face,

"Okay, be here tomorrow at lunch time. You can all come as well." He said looking at us. He walked away leaving us all in a daze. Did that really just happen? We all headed back to the boarding house and snuggled down to watch a movie having ordered pizza. Tom and Beau went to collect it while the rest of us sorted out some drinks and the front room, ready for the movie. Calo had opened up a little more and seemed happier to chat, even if he still whispered or talked really quietly. It was progress and hopefully tomorrow will help him to build his confidence a little more. We will just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry about the delay in posting. It was a mixture of life getting in the way and simply an uninterest in writing. But here it is, I hope to have the next one up in much better time.**

**Also I will probably be taking own two of my stories, not this one. I also have a new story on the go that hasn't been posted. I need to know whether you would rather I edit, continue and repost one of the ones I am going to take down so Endurance through devotion or Curious Adventure, or whether I post the new story once I have written a few more chapters? Let me know...**

* * *

-Jeff p.o.v-

When lunchtime came the next day Calo was extremely nervous. He had hurried back to our dorm to change into something suitable for running before we all headed off. Beau and Hayden couldn't come because they both had a meeting together with a few other students. Seb, Tom and I walked down to the field with Calo. We all instantly saw the track team warming up. My gaze was instantly drawn to Nick. He was running steadily round the track and I had to jog myself before I started drooling. I noticed Seb was almost the same when he saw Hunter and that made me feel a little better about my crush.

Coach called them all together as he saw Calo. We all went over with him as Calo had grabbed Seb's hand. Coach smiled at Calo while waiting for all the team to be seated in front of him. They all settled and coach placed a gentle hand on Calo's shoulder bringing him forwards a little. We hovered off to the side, close enough that we could step in if needed but not so close so we were interfering.

"Okay boys, this is Calo. As I am sure a few of you saw yesterday, this little man has some serious speed. Today we are going to do a few little races and relays to see if he is up for the team so play nice." Calo looked up at him in panic and Coach instantly realised that he had placed doubt in Calo's mind; that is one of the things that people don't think about but can really affect us. He quickly corrected himself,

"Calo, I am joking buddy, they are all absolutely harmless, a little crazy but I promise you they are harmless." Calo nodded slightly hesitantly.

Coach split them into teams. Adam, Nick, Hunter and Adam's friend Cadyn were put on one team. Calo was on a team with 2 betas: Wes and Morgan along with a Kappa called Thad. There was one other team who would be racing as well and they were a mix of Alphas and Betas. Each person had to run a lap and Calo would be the 4th runner on his team meaning he would be running against Adam. Before they started Coach had them all do a quick warm up.

The first 3 racers set off and people were starting to gather round to watch. Hunter was running first and I instantly glanced over at Seb who was watching awe-struck as the Alpha ran, full throttle, round the track. Cadyn ran next and the three of us all looked over at Calo noticing he looked very nervous. I smiled brightly at him trying to convey my encouragement through my expression. However my attention was caught once again as Nick began to run. Calo moved into his start place after Wes had taken the baton. I pulled my eyes away from Nick for a second just to check Calo was truly alright. The current order was Nick, Wes and then the boy from the other team. Wes was about a third of a lap behind Nick and the other boy was close behind Wes.

Nick ran down the home straight handing the baton to Adam. Adam is tall and has really long legs. He pelted off the line and was running full speed. Everyone was watching intently as Wes passed the baton to Calo. His little, tiny form shot off after Adam and I noticed coach grinning with glee. When Calo rounded the last corner onto the home straight he was mere meters behind Adam. Everyone was watching completely awestruck. Calo pushed on and flashed past the finish line a meter in front of the tall Alpha. Every single person watching was beyond shocked but burst into applause; cheering for the winners. Adam headed over to Calo and held out his hand. Calo shrank back slightly but took his hand all the same and shook it.

Coach came striding over and once the team was assembled he spoke,

"Well, it looks like we have a new team member." Calo smiled and the three of us bundled him to the ground; hugging him tightly. Most of the guys came over to congratulate him. The last people to come over were Hunter, Nick and Adam. Hunter smiled brightly,

"Wow, you were amazing, how did you do that?" Calo blushed, shying away a little but whispering a small 'thank-you'. Nick set his hand softly on Calo's upper arm,

"It will be really great to have you on the team." Calo simply smiled. Adam stepped forwards and opened his arms; gesturing for a hug.

The next thing we knew Calo was backing away, his eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and his face was ashen. Adam's face fell as we all watched him trip backwards and fall to the floor. He curled up where he had fallen covering his head. Both Seb and I instantly rushed over to try to calm him while Tom set about trying to reassure Adam that it wasn't his fault.

When Omegas are severely frightened we go into shut down. It seemed this was what was happening with Calo, he was completely unresponsive and was also rather floppy; yet he definitely wasn't unconscious. Seb engulfed his tiny body in a bear hug as coach came over looking very concerned. Tom however instantly stopped him due to the fact that he would probably frighten Calo more. We both tried to bring him out of shut down but nothing seemed to work. In the end Seb lifted Calo into his arms and we hurried back to the dorm. Beau and Hayden took one look at Calo and went pale. Beau instantly went to get Liam while Hayden went to get Calo's blankets from his bed.

We had just wrapped Calo in his duvet when Beau burst in with Liam hot on his heels. Liam saw Calo and sighed slightly. We all looked at him expectantly and Tom said, slightly impatiently,

"Well what do we do?" Liam shook his head,

"Nothing really, there is nothing we can specifically do to bring him out of shut down. The best thing to do for now is make sure he feels as safe as possible and he will come back in his own time." We all simply stayed huddled in the lounge until it was time for dinner. Liam stayed with Calo and the rest of us all headed to the cafeteria.

We all sat down and solemnly began to eat. Nobody called us names or tormented us today and that we were thankful for. We all felt the wave of dominance wash over us before we heard Adam.

"Erm… hi, would we be able to sit with you." We all whipped round. There stood right by our table was Adam, Hunter and Nick. I felt my breath catch in my throat as Thomas nodded,

"Of course." The three of them sat down, I felt myself quiver a little as Nick sat down next to me. He smiled softly at me saying,

"Hi I'm Nick." I nodded probably gaping,

"Jeff." He chuckled lightly and settled down beginning to eat. Hunter sat next to Seb and I immediately saw his awestruck expression. Adam was speaking to us however and so I turned my attention back to him.

"I am so sorry about early, I honestly did not mean to scare him. I just wanted to congratulate him. If there is anything I can do to help, I really would like to try to make it up to him." I felt a slight warmth in my stomach as Adam was saying this. Alphas never had this kind of attitude towards Omegas and it was just so nice to know that someone cared.

I almost flew out of my seat when I heard Nick speak,

"Yes, if there is anything, if you need any help or anything we would be more than happy to help. Maybe, when he is a little more comfortable we could all go out somewhere together?" I felt my heart flutter a little; he was so perfect. Hunter was nodding along to everything they were saying yet his eyes kept wandering to Seb who I could see was well aware of the admirer.

When we settled into bed that night, I felt happier than I had in ages and it was nice for us and reassuring for all of us to know that some of the highest ranking boys were willing and wanted to help us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have no more chapter and I don't really know what I am going to do now because I don't really feel that anyone is really that bothered, but I will see. I don't mind posting but I kind of feel like I am wasting my time, if you want me to continue then can you let me know because I really don't have the motivation at the moment.**

**Thanks guys**

**Calo x x x**

* * *

-Jeff p.o.v-

It was week later and everything was going swimmingly. Calo had recovered by the next morning and while he was still a little shaken he didn't blame Adam at all. He had practise almost every day and we always made sure that at least one of went with him to each practise just in case. That evening he hadn't been feeling great, he had had a headache all day and had a slight fever. Tom had been feeling really tired so he stayed with Calo in the Omega house and the other 4 of us went down to dinner. Following the incident with Calo and Adam we had all found that Adam, Hunter, Nick and their friends would always greet us in the corridors and help us if they thought we needed it. In some ways it was unnerving but it was honest help and it really did feel amazing to be able to trust some people to help you even though they are much higher in rank.

I was stood behind Nick and 2 of his Beta friends, Wes and Morgan. Seb was stood next to me and we were quietly talking. Beau and Hayden had come down earlier and so they were already sat down with their food.

"Hi Sebastian, hi Jeff," both Seb and I jumped a mile in the air as the strong voice brought us out of our deep thoughts. We whipped round and saw Hunter stood there with Adam and Cadyn, all three were smiling. Sebastian blushed furiously and all three of them chuckled. Adam softly said sounding concerned,

"Where is Calo, is he okay?" I felt the fuzzy feeling in my stomach again at his concern for our tiny friend and replied,

"He is fine; he had a bit of a headache so he stayed in bed." Adam nodded and both Seb and I noticed the looks his friends were giving him. Adam blushed a little and I struggled to withhold my chuckle at how vulnerable the Alpha seemed,

"Oh, okay, I just couldn't see him and he is always with you so I…" He trailed off going even more scarlet in the face while both Hunter and Cadyn sniggered quietly.

They ended up sitting with us and we would never refuse, we had gotten to know them rather well. Nick and his friends also joined us and I felt my breathing hitch as Nick settled himself beside me. As we were finishing up I saw Hunter whisper something to Sebastian who nodded and they stood up. Sebastian said,

"Jeff I will be back in a minute." I nodded and he followed Hunter from the room. I was brought back by Adam, who was asking me something,

"Would it be okay if I come and see Calo, I… I just wanted to check he was alright, I… if it is inconvenient I…" he was getting all flustered and I felt bad making him squirm.

"Adam, of course it is fine, I think it is very sweet that you care about him so much. I know he appreciates it and reciprocates it." Adam froze and looked at me wide eyed,

"You mean..? I nodded and said,

"Adam we are not stupid. We won't judge you, but you do need to be careful with him. Can you wait until Seb and Hunter get back?" He nodded and the table fell silent. I noticed Nick kept glancing at me and I felt the tips of my ears burn but I said nothing. Adam seemed to now be in deep thought, a small smile on his face. It was obvious to everyone that he had feelings for Calo and all the Omegas were aware of how much Calo liked Adam so we had all simply been waiting for it to progress."

Sebastian returned with Hunter in tow. Sebastian looked a little flushed but shook his head at me indicating that he would tell me later. I said to the other higher ranks,

"Are you coming back with us?" Hunter nodded and Nick did as well. The other three excused themselves and the rest of us headed to the Omega house. The two Alphas and the Beta had been in our house many times so we simply walked straight in. Calo and Tom were huddled on the couch in the lounge watching Mulan. Calo looked up and saw Adam. He smiled softly saying,

"Hi Adam," Adam returned the smile and went over to sit next to him. Hunter and Nick made themselves comfortable with the others and I dragged Seb into the kitchen to make drinks and to get the truth out of him. As soon as I had closed the door I saw the huge grin on his face.

"He asked me out Jeff, Hunter Clarington asked me Sebastian Smythe out on a date on Saturday." It was all we could to not to squeal and jump around like a bunch of preteen girls. I hugged him tight,

"I am so happy for you Seb. He will be really good to you and he really likes you. I think that Adam may be asking Calo out soon as well." He chuckled and replied,

"I was wondering when that would happen. I also don't think you will have to wait long for Nick either it is so obvious that he likes you." I flushed furiously and giggled a little. I felt like such a girl.

We realised we had been a while and so quickly grabbed some drinks and headed back into the lounge. We set the drinks on the table and saw that Calo was huddled into Adam's side. It was astounding really, he wasn't that confident with anyone of another rank except for him and in such a short space of time. Now we just had to wait for him to say something to Calo. Sebastian went and sat with Hunter who instantly wrapped an arm around Seb's waist and pulled him closer. Nick patted the space beside him and I happily obliged and settled down with him.

When the movie was done Calo was dead to the world. Adam very gently lifted him up and carried him to bed, tucking him and then thanking us before leaving with Hunter who had given Seb a sweet little hug. Nick was hovering around and he grabbed my wrist, dragging me out onto the porch,

"Jeff, I have been trying to pluck up the courage all night. I know we don't know each other very well but I really like you. So, I was wondering if you would please come on a date with me on Saturday." I felt my heart in my throat as I frantically nodded and launched at him, pulling him into a hug,

"Yes, err…" I straightened up and stepped back a little, "I would love to." He smiled brightly and the scuttled off leaving me feeling over the moon. It had been a much better week than the previous one and I only hoped it would continue.


End file.
